


Trick or Treat

by mag_lex



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Softober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mag_lex/pseuds/mag_lex
Summary: The Doctor attends a Halloween party that Yaz is hosting. More fluff for softober.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 16
Kudos: 51
Collections: Softober





	Trick or Treat

"I'm coming! Just a second," Yaz calls out, fixing her skirt. Apparently Wonder Woman wears far shorter skirts than she'd realised and Yaz has been adjusting it all evening, tugging on the hem every ten minutes or so. She's flushed with the nerves and excitement that accompany hosting a party and the added pressure of dressing up has contributed to the flush that graces her cheeks when she finally opens the door and lets in some of the cold night air. 

Her relief is short-lived when she sees who's standing on the other side. Correction: not who, but what they've dressed as. 

A giant banana greets her. 

"Trick or treat!" 

The Doctor grins and showcases her costume, clearly proud of it. Yaz had briefly wondered if it might be a mistake inviting her to the Halloween party she and her sister were hosting but she'd shelved that thought within seconds. There's no way she'd not invite the Doctor and besides, Sonya has started to come around to the fact that she is quite an important part of Yaz's life. Not that Sonya is anywhere to be seen - she'd pounced on Ryan the moment he arrived, dressed as a basketball player Yaz has never heard of. 

"Wait. Did I get the date wrong?" The Doctor frowns, puzzled by Yaz's reaction. "Is this a new work uniform?"

The Doctor gestures at Yaz's Wonder Woman costume and Yaz glances down, shaking her head.

"No, no. Sorry. You got the date right," she finally says, collecting herself. "Come in!"

"Thanks Yaz," the Doctor grins, promptly getting stuck in the doorway. 

Yaz bites back a giggle as she huffs and puffs for a second, extending her costume whip in aid. 

"May have underestimated how big this was going to be," the Doctor admits as she finally pulls herself through. 

"You don't say?" Yaz grins, shaking her head. "I've got to ask, though. Why a banana?"

The Doctor is too busy scanning the living room, waving at Graham - aka Charlie Chaplin - and apparently disappointed at the lack of imagination in the other party-goers' costumes.

"What?" she asks, already visibly warming up in the heat of the room. A window is open but the party is more popular than either Yaz or her sister expected and she's relieved her parents won't be back for another two days - she suspects the clean-up mission will take them several hours. 

"Of all the things to dress up as, why choose a banana?"

"Everyone dresses up as people or animals. But why not inanimate objects? Make the inanimate animate?"

The Doctor is dead serious, Yaz can tell, but she cannot take her seriously when she's dressed as a banana. 

"This is the one time of year you could see a banana walking around on two legs. Well, unless you put a dog in a banana outfit. Or go and watch a fun run, but running in a banana costume is very slow and not fun at all, and I should know because I've tried it once."

Yaz is flabbergasted for a second but she knows she shouldn't be. Of course the Doctor ran a race dressed as a banana. Stranger things have happened.

"It was very hot, too. Not so bad now."

The Doctor beams but Yaz can see she is a bit pink in the cheek. 

"You sure about that? You look a little flushed."

The Doctor shrugs as best she can within the confines of her banana costume. 

"Really?"

Yaz can tell she is lying. The Doctor has a tell that Yaz has become very good at reading, a little quirk of her lips that gives the game away. Not that Yaz spends much time looking at her lips. Apart from now. Now she is staring and the Doctor is looking at her strangely.

"Looking a bit flushed yourself, Yaz," the Doctor points out. "Can I get you a drink?"

Yaz nods but regrets her request when the Doctor nearly wipes out several bottles on the impromptu bar with her banana costume. 

"Whoah, steady there," she warns, nudging the Doctor aside with her hip. The soft foam of her costume bounces against her and she realises she may have made an error when the Doctor wobbles slightly. 

"Shit, sorry," Yaz blurts, holding out her hands for the Doctor to grasp and regain her balance.

The Doctor puffs some hair out of her face as she steadies herself. 

"Maybe the costume could come off? Just for a bit."

"Ah, well...I didn't really wear any layers. Underneath."

Yaz's eyes widen at the thought that the Doctor is practically naked within her banana outfit and she flushes.

"I'll lend you something," she just about manages, and then she leads the Doctor to her bedroom. In all her expectations of how this evening would go, this outcome had not been factored into any of them. Yaz feels very underprepared. 

She fishes out some shorts and a t-shirt, hoping they'll fit. She has no idea. 

"I'll just leave you to it," she says, making a move for the door.

"You might have to unzip me first."

And isn't that what Yaz has longed to hear? The Doctor asking her to undress her? Once again, the banana costume hadn't ever figured into her daydreams. 

"Oh. Right."

Yaz fumbles with the zipper and turns with a noise of surprise as the Doctor sheds her costume within seconds. She hasn't seen much but she also didn't have any warning. 

"Thanks, Yaz. I owe you. But what'll my costume be now?" 

Yaz feels the foam costume brush against her leg; hears the sound of clothing being put on.

"You decent?"

"Yep."

Yaz turns and sighs internally at the sight of the Doctor dressed in her comfy clothes. She's turned into a sap. It's alarming.

"You don't need a costume. After all, you're the Doctor. And the Doctor…well, the Doctor doesn't need an outfit to make them stand out or seem special. You should go as yourself."

"A banana is a lot more fun," the Doctor grumbles, but Yaz can tell she is pleased by the compliment. She holds out her hand, waiting for the Doctor to take it. 

"Come on. I can explain your costume to everyone else when I introduce you. You want to meet my friends?"

The Doctor nods enthusiastically. 

"More than anything."

"That's good. Because I can't wait for them to meet you."

**Author's Note:**

> Every now and again I'm trying to suggest little thasmin drabbles on twitter - this kinda ticked two boxes, one for a drabble prompt I'd suggested (Halloween) and it fits the bill for softober, too. If you want to take part I'll try and keep my twitter feed up to date (@_mag_lex)
> 
> My fics are now on WordPress at maglexfic.wordpress.com. You should be able to subscribe there to all my new ones, since I won't be posting any new fics to Ao3 for the foreseeable future :)


End file.
